Fate
by sunflowerobi
Summary: *COMPLETED* Kagom'e wondering of fate. To believe in fate? or not?


Standard Disclaimer Apply  
Fate  
By Sunflowerobi  
One-Shot  
Kagome lay on her stomach in her sleeping bag, with Shippou next to her, snoring loudly. The stars twinkled in the night sky, with a few clouds here and there, and the blazing campfire lighted her diary, just enough for her to read and write. *sigh* What a scenery, if she can just have a mug of hot chocolate with her. Kagome looked at her neatly written diary from the light that the campfire provided. She had a lot of things bothering her mind ever since... since that word flooded her mind...  
  
***  
Dear Diary,  
  
Turning over in my pretended sleep, I looked at my closest friends from Sengoku Jidai. All of them are snoring, which make me feel like giggling. But I can't, or else they'll woke up, wondering what's wrong (with me).  
  
Fate.  
  
This word had been bothering me for the whole day, even though I acted like I was every other day. Carefree, light-stepped, enjoying the wonders of Sengoku Jidai -and of course, sometimes mad at Inuyasha's stupidity.  
  
Fate.  
  
I had been wondering about this word for the whole - well, week, until I couldn't take it any more. Now, I ACTUALLY asked everyone in our little group about that word today when I am alone with either of them.  
  
Fate.  
  
Is it fate that brought me to Sengoku Jidai and to my friends, or is it something else?  
  
Fate.  
  
Just _**what**_ is fate?  
  
Shippou said he believed in fate. But in truth, it's actually half and half. He said he thinks it's fate that brought us all together, this tiny group - except for Inuyasha, that is. Shippou-chan said Inuyasha's an _accident_ that we bumped into now and then in our lives. Inuyasha, however, heard the last part, and gave Shippou-chan a good beating for it. I, of course, "sat" him, and I earned an earful of curses.  
  
Later then, when we were in the forests looking for firewood, I asked for Miroku-sama's idea. He said he believed in fate, no matter what. Then suddenly he got this weird expression, took both my hands gently in his, and said, "I believe it's fate that brought the two of us together, Kagome-sama. Will you bear-" He couldn't say anything any more because Inuyasha, popping out from nowhere, bopped him on the head, and told him to get lost. I was slightly surprised, so I didn't had the time to "sit" him before he stomped off rather angrily.  
  
When we were bathing in a nearby hot spring, I inquired Sango-chan of the same question. She said she didn't believe it. "Is it fate that made my families and friends dead?" She inquired of me. Then when I remained silent and unsure, she answered her own question. "I don't think so." I wasn't put off by her straight forward answer: she was just being honest, that's all.  
  
After bathing, we went and had a meal of some venison that Miroku killed in the forest. Even though it's not necessary, everyone except for Inuyasha and myself left with Miroku to put wards around the campsite, just for cautions. Inuyasha and I sat in stiff silence, until I finally decided to ask my 'question of the day'.  
  
"Fate...? Feh! What's with you today, asking everyone about fate...?" He asked me.  
  
Suddenly, I felt myself turned pink. How did he knew that I was asking everyone in our tiny group about their opinions of fate...? Unless... I glared at him. How dare he spied on me?! Even when I was bathing?!  
  
Noticing my glare of death, Inuyasha tried to answer my question nervously. "...well, fate is a stupid thing, I don't believe it."  
  
Hmph! The arrogance. I "sat" him yet again today, just for that, as everyone else came back to the campsite. I could have sat him again if it weren't for the others. Sighing, we turned off for the night.  
  
Now here I am, under the twinkling stars and in my sleeping bag, with Shippou-chan next to me.  
  
Uh-oh. I think Inuyasha's waking up. Well, got to go, dear diary; I'm terribly sorry.  
  
Goodnight...  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha woke up, nose and ears twitching.  
  
Everyone's asleep, he can tell.  
  
Looking at the little rag-tag group he's in, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile a little. It's not his usual smirk, but a genuine one, however small.  
  
_Is it... Is it fate or what that brought us together..._ That thought lingered on Inuyasha's mind even as he drifted back to sleep.  
  
----------  
THE END! 


End file.
